Kiedyś znowu zasnę
by minnijka
Summary: Jillian jest córką Mischy, ma 8-letnią siostrę Madeleine, nie ma pieniędzy i odczuwa ogromny żal. Tyle o sobie wie. Wie także, że znajdzie ojca, na pewno. Może się jeszcze zakocha. Każdy chce przeżyć miłość jak z bajki. Tylko... nie ma nic za darmo.
1. Chapter 1

Ta historia zaczyna się w 1561 roku, w małej miejscowości oddalonej kilkadziesiąt kilometrów na zachód od Paryża, kiedy na świat przychodzi Jillian, córka Mischy. Jest małą, biedną dziewczynką z dziwnym znamieniem na biodrze. Jakby oparzeniem. Nikt nie wie, kim jest ojciec. Być może sama Mischa tego nie wie.

Jillian co dnia wpatruje się z zachwytem w rysujący się w oddali zamek - dwór królewski. Wyobraża sobie, jak mogłoby wyglądać jej życie, gdyby urodziła się jako szlachcianka, a nie chłopka. Potem wstaje i idzie do zagrody, by nakarmić świnie i wydoić krowy.

Gdy człowiek, którego zwykła nazywać ojcem, umiera, Jillian traci wiarę w szczęście. Ma czternaście lat. Jest za młoda, żeby móc zarabiać ciałem. Jej matka za stara i zbyt zniszczona życiem. A jej mała, zaledwie ośmioletnia, siostra musi coś jeść.

Mała, biedna Jillian. Nie wie, że czasami marzenia się spełniają, ale wtedy nie są juz marzeniami, a koszmarami. Biedna. Niech Bóg ma ją w swojej opiece.


	2. Chapter 2

1577

- Nie wiem, co robić. Boję się!

Krew kapała z noża rzeźnickiego trzymanego przez Jill. Czerwona kałuża zbierała się przy jej stopach, brudząc jasne buty. Jej przerażone oczy szukały pomocy w twarzy jej jedynego przyjaciela, Terrence'a, który właśnie ciągnął ciało niedoszłego zwierzchnika dziewczyny w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.

- Wracaj do domu - wysapał Terrence, przystając na chwilę i ocierając pot z czoła - powiedz matce, że odrzuciłaś ofertę pana Grimard. Zajmę się resztą. Daj mi to - wyciągnął rękę, a Jill podała mu nóż. Krew Grimarda była wszędzie: na samym noże, na podłodze, na sukni i dłoniach dziewczyny. Nawet na twarzy i we włosach miała jej trochę.

- Muszę się umyć - wyszeptała - i przebrać.

- Nie ma czasu, ktoś może wejść. Idź teraz, szybko! - W głosie Terrence'a brzmiało zniecierpliwienie.

Jill powoli pokiwała głową i przeszła przez cały pokój, po drodze wycierając dłonie w poły sukni. Wychodząc, spojrzała jeszcze raz na przyjaciela:

- Terrence? Uważaj na siebie. - Chłopiec uśmiechnął się krzywo i ponownie złapał truchło.

- Ty również, Jillian. Nie daj się złapać.

Na zewnątrz było już ciemno, ludzie wrócili do swoich domów. Temperatura spadła, więc na szczupłych ramionach dziewczyny pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Ruszyła poboczem w stronę gospodarstwa, czując przenikliwy chłód, jednak nie wynikał on z pogody, a raczej stanu, w jakim znajdowała się aktualnie Jill. Jak dotąd była... No, powiedzmy, że normalną dziewczyną. Może nie powodziło im się najlepiej, fakt, brakowało im pieniędzy, ale jej życie w gruncie rzeczy nie różniło się od życia innych dzieciaków w wiosce. Wszyscy klepali biedę, a to, że oni największą - to przynajmniej było coś wyróżniającego ich. Ale od teraz nie może nazywać się normalną - bo zabiła człowieka. Czuła, jak nóż zagłębiał się w ciele Grimarda i słyszała jego ostatni oddech, wyrzucony prosto w jej ucho. Tak bardzo się go bała; gdyby wiedziała wcześniej, do czego ten człowiek jest zdolny, nigdy nie poszłaby pytać go o pracę. Zresztą, zakładała, że Magalie też nie miała pojęcia, jaki był Grimard. Gdyby miała, to nie poleciłaby go Jillian.

Morderstwo zmienia człowieka, nawet jeśli była to zbrodnia popełniona w obronie własnej. Jill doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że odtąd wszystko się zmieni; że strach, który czuła teraz, będzie potrzebował jeszcze mnóstwa czasu, by odejść. I choć to wszystko stało się zaledwie przed godziną, ciężar tego czynu nieznośnie ciążył Jillian. Miała tylko nadzieję, że Terrence, jej ukochany Terrence, zakopie ciało i nikt nigdy nie dowie się prawdy. Że ona, Jillian, i jej najlepszy przyjaciel wezmą ten sekret do grobu. A jeśli tak się nie stanie, kłamstwo zostanie odkryte - to do grobu trafią szybciej, niż by chcieli.

Jill potknęła się o samotny korzeń wystający z ziemi. Zdała sobie sprawę, że po jej twarzy cały czas spływały łzy, ale kiedy chciała je otrzeć, poczuła, jak krew brudzi jej blade policzki. Szloch wyrwał się z jej gardła, kiedy z całą mocą uświadomiła sobie potworność własnego czynu. Nawet jeśli ten łajdak chciał ją pozbawić niewinność, godności i honoru - to czy zasłużył na taki los? Na zimną stal, na gorącą krew, własną krew?

W oddali majaczył dom Jill. W sumie ciężko było nazwać domem tę ruinę. Zapewne niegdyś piękny ogród tonął teraz w chaszczach i chwastach, spośród dzikich traw nie pokazywał się ani jeden kolorowy kwiatek. Płot był stary, drewniane deski spróchniałe, a w niektórych miejscach w ogóle ich brakowało. Sam dom był drewniany. Wydawał się być tak lekką konstrukcją, że byle wietrzyk mógłby go porwać, jednak wciąż, od wielu lat, stał na tym samym miejscu. Z komina wydobywał się cienki strumyczek dymu, a w jednym z okien błyszczało słabe światło świecy.

Jillian wiedziała, że matka czeka na nią z kolacją. Miała być w domu dawno temu, jej siostra pewnie już głęboko śpi. Ale nie Mischa. To po niej Jill odziedziczyła w dużej mierze charakter. Ojca w ogóle nie znała, ale matka, gdy już o nim wspominała, mówiła, że córka jest do niego bardzo podobna. Te same oczy o szaroniebieskim, przenikliwym odcieniu, włosy w brązowej, niemal czarnej barwie. Te same wąskie usta i ostre kości policzkowe.

Zakrwawiona ręka Jill zawisła nad klamką. Szatynka wzięła głęboki, drżący oddech, po czym otworzyła drzwi.

Tak jak myślała Jill, jej matka siedziała przy stole i kończyła jakąś robótkę. Podniosła głowę, kiedy jej córka weszła do domu i niemal krzyknęła. Poderwała się ze stołka i odrzucając nieskończoną pracę, podbiegła do dziewczyny.

- Co się stało? - zapytała, ledwo powstrzymując się przed podniesieniem głosu. Jej młodsze dziecko już spało i nie chciała go budzić, szczególnie, jeśli miałoby zobaczyć siostrę w takim stanie. - Gdzie się podziewałaś? Boże, jak ty wyglądasz!

Mischa ściągnęła z Jillian pelerynę i wrzuciła do cebra stojącego przy drzwiach. Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę, próbując nie wybuchnąć płaczem. Na próżno, bowiem chwilę później tuliła się do Mischy, szlochając bez oporów. Cały jej strach znalazł ujście w obecności ukochanej matki.

- Co ty zrobiłaś, dziecko?

Szatynka odsunęła się na odległość ramion, ale zamiast wytłumaczyć matce, o co chodzi, dokładnie przyjrzała się rodzicielce. Były do siebie zupełnie niepodobne. Włosy Mischy były cienkie, rzadkie, o nieciekawym, niemal szarym kolorze, jej oczy nie wyróżniały się szczególnie intensywną barwą. Usta były nieproporcjonalnie duże wobec pociągłej twarzy, a nos komicznie mały. Uszy kobiety odstawały, co było znacznie widoczne, gdy jej włosy zostawały związane. Dlaczego więc Jill odczuwała taką przyjemność z patrzenia w tę twarz?

- Jesteś moją mamą - powiedziała dziewczyna, mrugając kilkakrotnie i połykając słone łzy. Mimo tego jej głos brzmiał pewnie i odważnie. Ta twarz zawsze pozostanie dla niej bezpieczną przystanią, jej schronieniem i pocieszeniem. Ilekroć będzie mogła do niej wrócić, będzie szczęśliwa. I choć wiedziała, że kiedyś jej zabraknie - nie chciała przejmować się to myślą właśnie tego dnia.

- Zabiłam człowieka. - Jill odezwała się ponownie, ale tym razem jej głos drżał. Obserwowała zmiany w twarzy Mischy, oczekując najgorszego: kto chciałby w rodzinę mieć zbrodniarkę?

- Kogo? - Jednak nie słyszała wściekłości czy obrzydzenia, gdy jej matka mówiła.

- Grimarda. Poszłam go zapytać o pracę, bo słyszałam, że potrzebuję kogoś do pomocy, ale on najwyraźniej myślał o nieco innej pomocy niż ja. - Oczy Mischy wypełniło coś, czego Jill nie spodziewała się w nich zobaczył. Z ust starszej z kobiet wydostało się takie słowo, o jakie córka nigdy by jej nie posądziła.

- Przepraszam cię, że o to pytam, ale co zrobiłaś z... Z ciałem? - Mischa zawahała się przez chwilę, ale Jill nie zmierzała bać się odpowiedzi. Wobec tej kobiety zawsze będzie szczera.

- Terrence obiecał, że się nim zajmie. Kazał mi wrócić do domu.

- Bardzo dobrze. Jutro mu podziękujemy.

Mischa jeszcze raz przygarnęła córkę do piersi i mocno ją przytuliła. Złożyła na jej czole drobny pocałunek.

- Mamo, jak ja mam teraz żyć? - wyszeptała Jillian.

- Zawsze ciężko jest iść dalej z takim brzemieniem, ale musisz spróbować. Pewnego dnia obudzisz się i stwierdzisz, że poczucie winy może i nie minęło, ale zmalało. Ale Bóg ci przebaczy. Wiem to.

Zapadła chwilowa cisza. Z sąsiedniej izby dobiegał odgłos oddechów małej Madeleine.

- Chodź, umyjesz się. Zostawiłam ci trochę wody. - Obie wstały i ruszyły do małego pomieszczenia, które nazywały kuchnią. Mieściła się tam tylko metalowa balia, w której prały, zmywały i się kąpały, oraz mały kominek. Co prawda zapewniał niewiele ciepła, ale lepsze to niż nic.

Jillian rozebrała się do naga i weszła do balii, do której po chwili Mischa wlała gorącą wodę. Szatynka objęła kolana ramionami i położyła na nich głowę. Czuła, jak matka delikatnie przejeżdża ręką po jej plecach, jak wciera w nie popiół i go spłukuje. Sama nie potrafiła się ruszyć, jej kończyły wydawały się zbyt ciężkie.

Zabiła go. Naprawdę.

Rankiem Jillian została obudzona przez promienie słońca wpadające przez okno do ich wspólnej izby. Szatynka powoli się ocknęła, ale szybko tego pożałowała: świadomość popełnionego zeszłego wieczoru czynu wróciła do niej ze zdwojoną siłą. Przypomniała sobie czerwoną wodę w balii i suknię płonącą w kominku. Głęboko westchnęła, mając nadzieję, że Terrence załatwił sprawę z Grimardem. Może jakoś uda jej się żyć z tym, co zrobiła. A może nie i nawet jeśli prawda nie wyjdzie na jaw, to sama pozbawi się życia. Skoro odebrała je komuś, to dlaczego nie sobie? Zasłużyła.

- Jill! - Głos Madeleine przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. Odłożyła na bok złe myśli i spojrzała na siostrę, siląc się na wesoły uśmiech. - Słyszałaś, że przyjedzie cyrk? Słyszałaś? Prawdziwy cyrk! - Dziewczynka wskoczyła na posłanie Jill, piszcząc z radości. Szatynka zaśmiała się razem z nią, udając, że i ją wiadomość o cyrku niezmiernie uradowała. W świetle ostatnich wydarzeń cyrk nie był w stanie poprawić jej humoru.

- Kiedy? - zapytała, wstając. Chwyciła wstążkę i zaczęła pleść warkocza.

- Już za kilka dni. To niesamowite, prawda? Na pewno pójdziemy, musimy iść! Terrence pójdzie z nami, dobrze? Wspaniale!

W drzwiach stanęła Mischa. Porozumiała się spojrzeniem ze starszą córką.

- Madeleine, zanieś ziarno kurom. Obiecałaś się nimi zajmować - powiedziała, wywołując swoimi słowami niezadowolenie ośmiolatki.

- Już idę - mruknęła smętnie dziewczynka - ale pójdziemy do cyrku, tak? - dorzuciła jeszcze na odchodnym. Po chwil rozległo się głośne trzaśnięcie, a wkrótce Jill i Mischa usłyszały, jak Madeleine opowiada kurom o cyrku. Obie się lekko uśmiechnęły.

- Jak się czujesz? - Mischa przypatrywała się uważnie twarzy Jillian. Szatynka związała włosy, po czym wstała i ubrała suknię.

- Strasznie. Jakbym miała zaraz upaść i nigdy nie wstać.

- Rozumiem cię.

Jill chciała zapytać, w jaki sposób Mischa może to rozumieć, ale nie udało jej się to, gdyż do ich domu wpadła Magalie.

- Jillian! Boże, jak dobrze, że tu jesteś! - Palce gościa zacisnęły się na wątłych ramionach szatynki i mocno nimi potrząsnęły.

- Co się stało? - Jill próbowała się oswobodzić z uścisku Magalie, ale słysząc jej kolejne słowa, zamarła.

- Strażnicy pojmali Terrence'a! Ponoć zamordował Grimarda! Przewożą go do pałacu, żeby postawić przed sądem króla!

Jillian wydawało się, że cały świat zawirował. Słowa Magalie raz po raz rozbrzmiewały w jej uszach, nie pozwalając odetchnąć ani na moment od bólu. Pojmali go. Pojmali Terrence'a. Z jej winy. Poczuła, jak jej kolana uderzają o twardą posadzkę, jak Mischa kładzie jej dłonie na ramionach i próbuje ją podnieść.

- Muszę coś zrobić - wyszeptała bardzo cicho Jill. - On jest tam przeze mnie. - Spojrzała na matkę i widziała w jej oczach zrozumienie, ale również ogromny strach.

- Nie możesz. Już za późno.

Tym razem głos Mischy nie był w stanie jej uspokoić. Nic nie było.


End file.
